


Worth Waiting For

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Original Characters Briefly Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is still a virgin at 32. Jim sets about wooing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Worth Waiting For  
> Pairing: Jim/Bones  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17 for sexual content  
> Summary: Bones is still a virgin at 32. Jim sets about wooing him.  
> Notes: Written for the Star Trek Kink Meme for the prompt McCoy never married Jocelyn. In fact he is a 32 year old Star Fleet cadet who has never lost his virginity. Many men and women have tried to lure him into their bed to relieve of his "problem" but McCoy wants his first time to be with someone he loves. Cue someone wooing McCoy (Kirk, Spock, Sulu or Scotty) and wining his heart. Would love first time to be slow, gentle, and loving :D  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the creation of Gene Roddenberry. It belongs to Paramount and JJ Abrams. No copyright infringement is intended  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Their first kiss, not that it would qualify as a kiss by anyone else's standards, happened on Bones' 31st birthday. It was an unintentional touch of lips as a drunken Jim briefly slid his lips across Bones' mouth and chin mumbling "Happy Birthday" as Bones helped Jim back to his dorm. Jim never mentioned it but Bones was reminded of it two months later when they ended up on a date together. The date wasn't with one another, Jim had asked him to go along to keep his date Amy's friend entertained. The friend Ann had been nice enough, they'd chatted, danced and kissed but he declined her invitation to see her again. Jim and Amy didn't really hit it off so he and Bones ended up walking home together. Jim had been in a great mood making Bones laugh more on the way home than he had all night.

It’s not long after Bones' 32nd birthday that Jim insists on throwing Cadet Jill Kennedy a birthday party. There’s plenty of people there and most of them are having fun even Jill who is working hard to dispel the quiet girl reputation she acquired in year one. Bones knows he should make an excuse when they start playing confession or courage. It's based on some old game where people can ask you anything or give you an embarrassing task to do. Those who don't complete the task must have two drinks as a forfeit.

He's a grown man not some teenager in school afraid to say no but he ends up choosing confession and tells the group his first kiss was with his friend Mark. He learns that about six people have a crush on Jim, two have a crush on him and sees Uhura share a kiss with Gaila. When it's Bones' turn again Uhura asks him how many people he's slept with and he mumbles none. She raises her eyebrows and Jim looks at him questioningly. Thankfully nobody mocks him and he's grateful that the next courage task which involves Gaila and Jill dancing takes the focus off him. He leaves the circle before it gets to his turn again and Jim isn't far behind. 

Jim waits till the doors slide shut behind them and throws his arm around Bones' shoulders. "You want to up your number I could help you out with that."

Bones shakes his head, "no thanks, should have just taken the forfeit drinks."

Jim gestured at the closed doors, "nobody cares, Bones, you can't be the only virgin in the world."

"Not planning on changing that any time soon."

"Well if you're sure, I mean we're friends right? I wouldn't mind."

Bones moves Jim's arm and steps away "I’d mind. I'm not going to start with a one night stand, I'll wait for the right someone. Go back to the party, I'm fine really."

Jim lets his best friend walk away, knows Bones likes his brooding time. He joins the party again in time to see two male cadets doing a striptease. They even have their movements synchronised and Uhura calls them on it wondering why they ever rehearsed that together.

Bones is approached by Casey Thomas the next day and she asks him for study help. He agrees to help her and spends that evening in her room going over some assignment she’s almost failed. After he explains it to her she slides into his lap and offers to thank him. He turns her down and she looks disappointed.

“I could make it good, show you what you’ve been missing.”

She wasn’t even at the party but someone must have told her. He’s not sure if she’s joking or serious but he leaves her room anyway.

Two nights later he and Jim are out drinking and Jim can’t resist asking, “so how come you haven’t had sex?”

"Never the right time or right person. It just hasn’t happened. It’s not that big of a deal, mostly other people who have a problem with it." Jim is approached to dance and Gaila slides into the seat next to Bones when Jim leaves.

“Please not you too.”

Gaila smiles, “we could if you weren’t hung up on Jim. I bet you’d be good, big strong hands like yours would make a girl feel safe. Listen, sweetie, if you ever just want advice I’m good with secrets.”

He thanks her, nice to know he has such a good friend in her. So what if his friends have all had sex he's happy to wait. Yeah some of them say it's great but there are also those who wish they'd waited and regret their first times. Having waited this long he'd rather wait until he's in a steady relationship. The thing of it is people expect you to have a certain level of experience and a half-hearted ultimately unsuccessful blow job with his buddy Mark when he was nineteen just won't cut it. He knows the logic of sex, even watches holo-porn sometimes when masturbating but some things you just can't do by yourself. Bones turns down more offers over the next few weeks, some joking and some serious till it becomes old news.

Jim is relieved, he hasn’t secretly been yearning for his best friend but he’d been dreading that Bones might accept one of these offers. That has to mean something. Normally he’d confide in Bones if there was a problem but he can’t do that now. He needs someone who will be discreet. He tracks Uhura down and asks her advice.

"You've got a great foundation of trust and friendship but you need to be really sure you want this."

Jim nods, mess it up and he could lose the closest friend he's ever had but there's that bit of his brain saying get it right and it could be even better than it already is. "Thanks, I'll think about it before I do anything."

She smiles at him as if to say yeah right.

"I am capable of looking before I leap."

Jim asks Bones to have dinner with him and it goes well. They chat like usual and talk about assignments and ever-increasing course workloads. When Jim walks Bones back to his door Bones says goodnight and is shocked when Jim kisses him on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"Proper first date etiquette, a goodnight kiss."

"This is not a date."

Jim isn't often speechless but by the time he thinks of something to say Bones has gone into his room and Jim is left looking at closed doors. Shit, maybe he should have been clearer.

The next day Jim eats breakfast alone, Bones is obviously avoiding him. He uses his lunch break to track Bones down in his room. "I'm sorry about last night, I did want it to be a date."

Bones thinks for a moment, he really had thought it was just them having their usual dinner. "Why now after all the time you've known me?"

"You're my friend, I trust you. I like you and we could be good together."

"I trust you too but doesn't mean we should date. I've hardly any experience whereas you..."

Jim laughed, "are you saying I'm easy? I have had sex but probably not as much as you think. Three times in the last year. I do get my share of knock-backs. Look if I wanted someone with tons of experience I wouldn't be here. I don't care if we go slow. I want you to be happy but I don't want you to find someone else. Can't I be that someone?"

Bones doesn't answer, just paces the floor of his room. This could fuck their friendship up and he's got other friends sure but the thought of not having Jim scares him. That thought seals it for him and he crosses the small space and kisses Jim. He doesn't see stars or any nonsense like that but Jim's tongue pushing against his just feels right. When they break the kiss he rests his forehead against Jim's "I won't be rushed."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Over the next few weeks they have many dates. Some go well and at other times it feels like they're just friends again but Jim has been true to his word. He gives Bones small gifts, finds novels that Bones likes and keeps his hands to himself when they kiss. It's Bones who looks for more suddenly blushing as he asks Jim to give him a blowjob. Jim drops to his knees and it was totally worth the blushing because it feels so good. He asks Jim for advice and awkwardly tries to reciprocate but ends up just using his hands in the end. Jim doesn't mind at all, reassures Bones that it takes practice and from that smirk on Jim's face Bones knows he has a willing participant for more practice. In their fourth week together Bones asks Jim to stay the night and they smile at each other sappily the next morning when they wake.

Jim organises picnics for them, museum tours and romantic dinners. He sits through boring documentaries that he knows Bones enjoys. They still bicker like they always did but now have a fun way of making each other shut up. Bones asks about sex, how much it hurts and how good it feels? Jim describes his first time, stressing that it's never perfect and never pain free. He then tells Bones how good it can be with a patient partner. He also tells him that there's no rush. They spend the night together each of them jerking the others' cock as they maintain eye contact. It's more erotic to Jim than anything else he's ever done.

Three weeks later Bones says he wants to do it. He's sure Jim will take care of him. They undress and Jim sits astride Bones and kisses him. He lets Bones pull him forward and suddenly it’s chest pressed against chest and thigh pressed against thigh. They’ve gotten this far before, but tonight Bones has asked for more. Jim plays with Bones’ nipple as they kiss gently scraping it with it with his thumbnail. He breaks the kiss and looks at Bones, the trust and love in those eyes is a little overwhelming. He moves to lie beside Bones who turns onto his side so they’re looking at one another. Jim’s fingers skim the soft skin of his lover’s back as Bones smiles at him. Something like joy makes Jim’s stomach flip, sex was easy but this, letting all your walls down with someone took courage. Bones was definitely worth it though.

Bones takes Jim's hand and kisses it, kisses the pulse point on Jim’s wrist and then moves to Jim’s stomach, chest and neck each getting a small kiss before their lips meet again. They move a little closer to each other and legs become intertwined as the kissing continues. Jim has never wanted to spend so much time kissing someone but Bones has other ideas and slides his hand over Jim’s ass and pulls him close. Their cocks are touching now which is an inevitable risk with naked kissing. Bones breaks the kiss, “it’s okay, Jim. I want this, don’t you want to fuck me?”

Jim kisses him quickly and runs his fingers through Bones' hair. "Oh I want to fuck you but I also want to kiss you and touch you, get you all excited first. Want to lick my way down your chest and play with your nipples. Want to have you tellin' me to speed things up." He pointed to a spot on Bones' collar bone. "Going to suck on the skin there till I leave a mark. If you're lucky I'll touch your cock after that, nice and slow just to get you excited.”

"Jesus, Jim, I'm plenty excited. Wish you were touching me instead of just talking about it."

Jim smiled, "I thought a doctor would know that the brain is considered an important sex organ, just think about how you fantasise, how you probably put a picture onto all of my words, making new pictures or recalling the other things we've done together." He takes Bones' cock in his hand, "see how hard you are and all I've really done is kiss you." The lust in Bones' eyes is having quite an effect on Jim too but his arousal is less important here. Tonight is all about Bones and making him feel good. It’ll hurt a little no matter what so Jim wants to make to make it as good as he can. Jim leans forward to kiss Bones again, the kiss is gentle and slow and he's not about to rush any of this. He kisses Bones' jaw and then his neck moving ever closer to the spot he wants to mark. He suckles on the spot and then licks it, kisses it and sucks it hard again.

He didn't think he'd be someone's first at his age but it's been fun going through this with Bones. It's a big deal to him too to be doing this with someone he loves. Bones runs his fingers through Jim's hair, he's a tactile guy anyway but Jim loves how affectionate his partner is. He licks one nipple while gently squeezing the other and Bones' hips shift up a little into empty air. Jim smiles. He tells Bones to turn over and spends several minutes just kissing the back of his neck and across his shoulders. He runs his hands up Bones' arms, does the same with his legs and Bones though relaxed is getting impatient.

"Please, Jim, I'm ready."

Jim steps off the bed to get the lube and Bones rolls onto his back again. Putting the pillow underneath him as Jim suggests he bends his knees and puts his feet on the mattress. Jim walks to the edge of the bed and leans forward for a quick kiss. He uses one lube coated finger to circle Bones' hole and then pushes his finger in slowly. It's not an unpleasant sensation but Bones appreciates Jim's patience. The second finger is a little painful but Jim strokes his thighs and stomach with his free hand.

"I got you, it's okay, we can stop anytime."

"No, keep going."

"Not to boast or anything but it's going to hurt more than my fingers."

Trust Jim to make him laugh at a time like this. "I think I can handle your massive cock."

Jim laughs, he applies some lube to his cock and now it's the moment of truth. Bones bites his lip at the stretch but Jim is careful to push in really really slowly. After what seems like an age Jim's all the way in and Bones sighs with relief. He reaches out for Jim's hand and they interlink their fingers "you're doing great, want me to move yet?"

"Okay." Bones drops Jim's hand and he twists at his nipples for a harsh distraction.

Jim pulls out slowly and pushes back in. He wants to thrust fast but resists that urge until Bones tells him, "faster, I won't break."

The following thrusts are faster and harder. Bones is jerking his cock not quite in time with Jim's thrusts. Jim comes first and Bones jerks his hand faster coming a minute or so later. Jim is full of praise and loving words but drags Bones to the shower, before the idea of not moving for the night becomes too appealing. Afterwards as they dry each other off he asks Bones how it was.

"Maybe next time you can try and hit my prostate," he says in a teasing tone.

"Any more complaints?"

"None, love you, Jim."

"I kinda love you too."


End file.
